marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Calvin Zabo
Skye's Father is a mysterious man that has apparently been seeking his daughter for some time. Biography Hunan Province When Skye was a baby, her parents butchered the populace of a small Chinese village in Hunan Province in which she was born, seeking to reclaim their child.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag The entire village was wiped out, though the murderers failed to reclaim their daughter, who was taken from the village by S.H.I.E.L.D.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.12: Seeds According to Grant Ward, the village was filled with HYDRA agents who had killed Skye's Mother, causing Skye's Father to go into a murderous rage. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House Monster Skye's father found Raina on the streets living as a beggar, holding onto stories that her grandmother had told her. Years later, Skye's father was visited by Raina, who had discovered Skye's identity, and presented him with a picture.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End Grant Ward offered to give Skye information about her father, but she left his detainment cell in the Playground before he could proceed.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows The Diviner Raina retrieved what he truly wanted, the Obelisk, and in order to test its authenticity, instructed Raina to hold it. Instead of turning into stone, the Obelisk glowed orange with the Words of Creation. He was pleased by the outcome, but in order to explain to her its significance, he required his daughter.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head Ward promised Skye that he would always tell her the truth when she confronted him in his cell. Suspicious of his behavior, she asked him why. He told her that he wanted her to believe him when he says that he can lead her to her father. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People Raina begged him to give up the Obelisk, so she would not provoke Daniel Whitehall. He refused, saying that she has still not brought him Skye. Grabbing Raina's throat, he asked her if she feared Whitehall more than him. Loosening his grip, he told her to plead to Whitehall for her life. Later, Coulson's team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents reached his hideout, only to discover it deserted. A picture of him was left on the ground and Skye finds it in shock. Meanwhile he was hiding in his car outside and watched through a secret camera imbedded in a clock on the wall. After seeing the two corpses of those he had killed, Skye called him a monster. In response he angrily smashed his tablet, which he used to see the hidden cameras. He then went to HYDRA Laboratories to meet Daniel Whitehall. When the guards tried to stop him, he promptly slayed them both. He then showed Dr. Whitehall the Obelisk, and offered not only to teach him how to control the power of the Diviner, as it's called in its native language, but how to survive it. When asked his motivation, Skye's Father said that they had a common enemy: Phil Coulson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House The New Alliance Schematics for the Splinter Bomb were sent to Toshiro Mori from Daniel Whitehall and Skye's Father. When Skye attempted to get information about Senator Christian Ward from his brother, the conversation strayed into discussing Skye's Father. Phil Coulson activated the Inertial Confinement Laser Barrier to stop the discussion. Later, Skye returned to Vault D and had Ward tell his version of the massacre at the Hunan village. Unable to sleep, Skye confided to Phil Coulson that she was upset because everything that was happening seems to be connected. She mentioned her father's connection to the Diviner, HYDRA, the alien symbols, GH.325, and Grant Ward.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.07: The Writing on the Wall Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Skye's father possesses physical strength that is great enough to kill a man. Relationships Family *Skye's Mother † - Lover *Skye - Daughter Allies *Raina - Acquaintance * HYDRA **Daniel Whitehall **Sunil Bakshi Enemies *Phil Coulson *Brick † - Victim *Deacon † - Victim Appearances *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Beginning of the End'' **''Shadows'' (mentioned) **''Heavy is the Head'' **''Making Friends and Influencing People'' (mentioned) **''A Hen in the Wolf House'' **''A Fractured House'' (mentioned) **''The Writing on the Wall'' (mentioned) **''The Things We Bury'' Behind the Scenes *Kyle MacLachlan did not play Skye's Father in the character's first appearance, Beginning of the End; the character was instead portrayed by a stand-in. References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Physicians Category:Unnamed Characters Category:High Body Count Category:Villains